The invention is generally concerned with a replaceable mirror for motor vehicles and is more particularly concerned with a replaceable mirror having a slidable mirror carrier plate.
A rear view mirror arrangement of this type is known from EP 0 609 508 A1. In the case of this rear view mirror arrangement, a sliding connection between a holding plate for a removable installation of a rear view mirror in a housing and the mirror carrying plates is carried out by a clamp lock device. The latter can function in practice in that the holding plate is provided with projections in the area of two, oppositely disposed, parallel side edges which, during clamping, can be pushed parallel to the plane of the plate into complementary shaped depressions on the back of the mirror carrier plate.
This previously known sliding arrangement is characterized by a stable mounting and good withdrawal of the mirror carrier plate away from the holding plate. However, this design is complex in its molding technology, since connection projections are to be provided on the holding plate as well as the complementary shaped rear depressions on the mirror carrying plate. Moreover, in the sliding of the mirror carrier plate onto the holding plate, though seemingly simple of itself, in practice the projections on the holding plate must be intuitively maneuvered into the complementary shaped depressions of the rear area of the mirror carrier plate.